


All Your Love

by miss_Splendora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: Hux has never been one to be jealous or obsessive. But now that he's met Kylo Ren? Now everything is new. What can he do?





	All Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick work based on an idea born while listening to ABBA's "Lay All Your Love On Me". Feel free to let me know which lyrics I missed! 
> 
> Also, if this is too sappy, imagine Hux is wearing his pink-yellow spandex from the Lego game!

Hux wasn't jealous before they met. But now that Ren has been in his life for a while? Now, every man he saw was a potential threat.

“I know I said that smoking was my only vice,” he said one night, halfway through a cigarette. Ren was laying with his back to Hux, and Hux was staring in the ceiling. “But I fear it isn’t true.”

“I never thought it was,” Ren replied without rolling over. He was not a fan of the smoke. Hux didn’t really care.

“Seems like you were right,” Hux shrugged and put out the cigarette. “I think I am being possessive. It isn’t nice.”

“You aren’t nice, so it fits,” Kylo said and rolled onto his back to look at Hux. “Is it a new thing for you?”

“Everything is new,” Hux scoffed. “I’ve learned a lot about being with powerful men in the past, you know, but you’ve overturned it all.”

Kylo was smiling just slightly. “I could tell you’ve known a lot before,” he said. “You do know getting me here was like shooting a sitting duck, right? A little small talk, a little smirk, and you had me. I was stuck.”

“A grown man should never fall so easily,” Hux pointed out with a smirk. Kylo’s smile remained slight, gentle, with a hint of sadness mixed in.

“I know,” he whispered and moved to his side, now facing Hux fully. “I do feel a- I suppose it’s a kind of fear,” he said. “You know. When you are not near. So you are not the only one.”

Hux laughed a bit and shook his head.

“You know. I used to think I was sensible. A few little love affairs here and there, none of them lasting long, and all of them pretty scarce. I suppose that’s why what’s happening now is so incomprehensible to me. It’s all new.” He reached for another cigarette, lighting it up. “It’s all about you, all the time. It’s like nothing I’ve ever known before.” He took in the first huff and blew out the smoke. “So what the kriff can I do now?”

Kylo watched him smoke and used the Force to take the cigarette away from him, into the ashtray and put it out. Hux frowned and turned to look at Kylo, a deeply dissatisfied expression.

“Here’s what you do,” he said. “Don't go wasting your emotion and lay all your love on me.”

Hux raised his eyebrows. “Really? This from the proud Master of the Knights of Ren?”

“I’ll skip my pride this time,” he said. “It brings me no satisfaction. I’ll beg you, dear, if that’s what it takes.”

Hux smiled and turned to his side, facing Ren. He leaned forward, embraced the man and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“No begging needed,” he said. “I am yours. Just don’t you go sharing your devotion.” Hux pulled Kylo close, almost on top of himself, and looked up at the man. “And lay all your love on me.”


End file.
